


Bound to You

by AmberTrash



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Updat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberTrash/pseuds/AmberTrash
Summary: Walter asks Jonathan for something and Jonathan begins to think Walter may be rubbing off on him.
Relationships: Jonathan/Walter (Shin Megami Tensei)
Kudos: 10





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> First published smut be gentle ;;  
> Proof read by Soyeyoh.

Maybe he hadn’t thought this through fully.

Spending so much time with Walter was beginning to make Jonathan a bit more rash in his decision making. Yes, Jonathan thought, that’s what he would blame this on. The night’s earlier events played back in his mind, clues to piece together how he got here.

Jonathan shifted to rest his back against the simple wooden headboard of Walter’s bed. A tight frown formed as his samurai coat was shoved unceremoniously to the dusty floor. The bed’s owner grabbed Jonathan’s leg, one hand resting under his leg just below the knee and the other sliding slowly up his thigh. 

“Walter, please remove my coat from the floor. It’s filthy.”

“I thought we were doing something ‘filthy’.” Walter smirked. He leaned in to kiss Jonathan, but was met with his fellow’s cheek instead.

Jonathan tilted to look at the sad crumpled pile of navy fabric. If there weren’t wandering hands on his leg, he’d already be rescuing it. 

“Please,” He closed his eyes, “It’ll bother me all night. Samurai garb is sacred and should not be treated as such.”

An exasperated sigh tickled the hair by Jonathan’s ear. Walter bit back a laugh, it would only make Jonathan more upset if he made fun of him now. He pulled back to do as he was told but paused first to remove one of Jonathan’s boots. It was unfair afterall, Walter was down to just his trousers and here was Jonathan, almost fully clothed still. 

“I know, I know. I’ll place your boots down gently as well, my lord.” He grinned. A pillow collided with the back of Walter’s head as he bent down to collect Jonathan’s coat.

“Don’t call me that! I dislike it so when you use such terms. I am no better than-”

“No better than the rest of the samurai, yes, yes.” Walter folded the article neatly. Jonathan was always insecure about his Luxuror position and how people saw that, and Walter knew that. But if he was going to have to stop in the middle of what they were doing to pick up clothes that were just going to be washed anyways, he was going to make Jonathan feel a little bit guilty about it. “You can undress yourself then, if I’m doing it all wrong.”

Jonathan’s cheeks colored. “Very well, if I must.” His slender fingers moved to undo his belts.

“Wait,” Walter said, voice low. Startling. An idea glistened behind his eyes. “Slowly.”

Smiles crept onto their faces. Jonathan stretched out a bit, feigning confidence. In reality his heart was beginning to pound. With a soft precision he undid the buckle on his belt. Golden eyes locked onto silver-violet ones all the while. Slowly, the leather belt slid off Jonathan’s slender waist. He leaned forward to work the belt out from behind him. Walter watched in silent awe as Jonathan rose up on his knees. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Jonathan folded the belt and placed it neatly on the corner of the bed. 

With nothing to stop it, his shirt slipped open to reveal his bare chest. It was almost like porcelain, Walter thought, untouched by work or hard times. If one was lucky enough to get closer (Walter thanked God every day that he was so lucky) they would see small scars from battle. A few knicks here and there that healed nicely. Stray lace-like marks in an undetermined pattern from a mad weaver. Jonathan squirmed under Walter’s gaze. Of course they had seen each other undressed before but he wasn’t in the habit of doing a ‘strip-tease’ every night. The term courtesy of Isabeau’s manga. He began to loosen his cravat.

“Stop,” Walter suddenly said. “Wait.” It was more of a question than a command.

Jonathan still jumped. His hands flew away, revealing his nervousness. They fisted into his trousers.

“What?”

Walter put a knee on the bed and leaned in. He licked his lips, maintaining eye contact. 

“Shirt first.”

His hands trembled but Jonathan complied with Walter’s command. With a shrug on his shoulders the shirt fell to the bed. Walter pressed forward, lips ghosting just above Jonathan’s, and reached around him to grab the shirt. 

“Pants next.”

“Well technically my remaining boot first.” Jonathan joked. It wasn’t particularly funny, but it made him feel in control. 

Walter backed off and smiled. “I suppose.” 

It was easy to forget how new Jonathan was to things like this, and Walter prided himself at recognizing his small needs. He decided that he better ask now before scaring Jonathan off. He folded Jonathan’s shirt while he took his remaining boot off. Once he was down to just his trousers and scarf, Jonathan leaned against the headboard again. He plucked at the laces fastening that had fastened them shut.

“Hoy.”

“If you keep interrupting me, this will take all night, Walter.”

“I want something. May I ask for it?” Walter’s face turned serious.

Jonathan’s mind raced. He swallowed hard and nodded. If he spoke he was afraid his voice would tremble.

Sensing this, Walter forced himself back again but his expression remained intent. “I’d like to bind your wrists with your cravat.” He smiled wryly. “I suppose that sounds devilish, doesn’t it. But you’re normally so in control of everything. You’re always thinking ten steps ahead. I want to see you relax and enjoy yourself and I know that the only way to do that is to give you no other option.”

Walter studied Jonathan’s face. Disbelief flashed briefly before being replaced by a deep blush. His mouth searched for words it couldn't find.

“You simply enjoy that sort of perversion don’t you?” Jonathan said at last.

Walter shrugged. "You trust me in battle. If you trust me with your life, why not this?"

Jonathan considered it. He wanted to retort that bit about trusting Walter with his life but his mind was still spinning. Something like this hadn't even dared to cross his mind before but now that he took a moment to consider it…

"Fine." Jonathan let out a sigh. "Do not make me regret this or I will lock you in Naraku forever."

With a pout, he held his wrists out towards Walter. Walter smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Reassuring and light. As he began to press forward more, licking his way into Jonathan's willing mouth, Walter grabbed his wrists. He roughly shoved them above Jonathan's head as he bit down on his partner's lip. The yellow samurai gasped, hips stuttering upwards at the harsh action. Always a martyr. A glutton for punishment. This wasn't lost on Walter.

One hand keeping Jonathan's wrists above his head, the other untied his golden scarf. Walter pressed into Jonathan. With a gentleness that he didn't normally use, he tied Jonathan's wrists together. Of course his gentle touch didn't last long as he yanked Jonathan from his sitting position to lay him fully on the bed. With his arms tied up, Jonathan nearly whacked his head against the headboard on the way down. He glared at the man who was now nestled between his legs. 

"Don't give me that look." Walter said, untying Jonathan's trousers. "I'll make it up to you." His calloused fingers hooked into the fabric and slid it down Jonathan's well toned thighs. Just as glistening and pale. Untouched by sunlight nor by another man. Walter really was so lucky.

Jonathan turned away as his erection sprung free from his pants. He still found it difficult to watch things like this, though he had dreamt of it often. Things like Walter leaning down to take the head of his dick between his lips. Walter's mouth enveloping him.

A soft moan escaped him. Jonathan tugged against his restraints. Such sinful noises still embarrassed him. As of getting his dick sucked by his boyfriend wasn't mortifying enough. Walter's tongue licked along the underside of his member, making Jonathan's toes curl into the sheets. When he moaned again it made Walter hum in approval. The vibration of it lingered in the base of Jonathan's dick, a delicious feeling of debauchery. His breath hitched, self-control ebbing away. Finely manicured fingernails marked small crescents into his palms.

Walter smiled around the heat in his mouth. Sucking off Jonathan was always something he enjoyed. For one thing he got a front row seat to watch Jonathan come undone. For another thing, unlike Jonathan, he was damn good at it. He took Jonathan in fully, nose briefly nestling in his trimmed pubic hair before he bobbed back up. A hand slid up Jonathan's thigh and came to a rest on the curve of his hip bone. He bucked up unintentionally. 

"Ah! Walter...by the lord…"

He pulled back, releasing Jonathan with a wet 'pop'. A thin string of saliva mixed with pre-cum clung to his lips. Walter winked. Smug showoff.

“You enjoying yourself?”

Jonathan considered a million retorts. All that came from his lips though was a whispered “Please…”. 

Tied up and begging, like a present waiting to be opened. 

Rosy blush bloomed across Jonathan’s cheeks. He turned away, not waiting to meet Walter’s eyes. Curly locks covering his reddened face. Gently, Walter reached up and tilted Jonathan’s face until their eyes locked. He leaned in for a slow and lazy kiss, fingers hovering over the golden scarf. Beneath him, he felt Jonathan grimace at the taste of himself on Walter’s lips, something that would never stop being adorable. His free hand began stroking Jonathan, taking over his mouth’s previous task.

“Walter,” Jonathan whispered again, “please.” A half-annoyed tone buried in his voice. “Just get on with it.”

Without another word, Walter nodded and moved back down, peppering a trail of kisses down Jonathan’s torso. His mouth opened wide to take Jonathan in again. Almost immediately, Jonathan lost his composure again, carding his bound hands through Walter’s spiked hair. 

“Ah…. Walter!” Jonathan gasped. A high and embarrassing noise slipped out as Walter bobbed down to his base again. The only part of his brain not fogged by pleasure thanked his lucky stars that he still had some semblance of composure. Thighs quivered, wanting to close around Walter and keep him there. He was becoming such a harlot. If he remembered to after this, he would definitely have to do penance. 

Heat began pooling in the base of his cock. Walter could tell, Jonathan’s voice always got high-pitched when he was close. The fingers in his hair gripped tighter. He could feel Jonathan trying to pull him off.

“Walter, I’m close,” Jonathan warned. 

Walter groaned around Jonathan. His violet eyes looked up, catching a glimpse of tears forming in Jonathan’s golden ones just before he buried as much of his face as he could. Jonathan’s moan grew louder and threatened to alert the entire barracks of their deeds. Always one to showboat, and perhaps being a bit selfish, Walter refused to pull away as Jonathan always made him do. The thought of Walter swallowing his cum made the noble boy shudder so. He normally commanded that all attention given to him down there ended with a hand. Maybe it was his bound wrists getting him fired up or maybe Walter was just getting really good at sucking dick, but when Jonathan didn’t command him to stop, Walter decided to continue on. He was getting away with too much tonight.

As Jonathan released, seed filling Walter’s mouth, he let out a strangled cry. Walter attempted to swallow around Jonathan but without having had much practice before, pulled away despite the hands desperately trying to hold him in place. A rope of cum splashed across his cheek, white against tan skin. Walter sat back on his heels, attempting to finish swallowing and catch his breath at the same time. Jonathan gasped for air beneath him. His bound wrists covered his face for a moment before coming down from his post-sex high. As if dodging a demon attack, he sat straight up and began to pelt Walter with his balled up fists.

“Hoy! What are you doing?!”

“Walter! How filthy! You did not just do that!” He pouted and held out his wrists. “Unbind me so I can punish you for this horrible behavior!”

Walter smirked, wiping his the cum off his cheek with a finger. “Punish me? Are you sure?” The insinuation hung between them as heavily as his untouched member before Jonathan caught on to the implication of ‘punishment’. 

“How crass. You know what I meant.”   
“I suppose I won’t untie you then.” Walter licked the remnants of Jonathan from his finger. Jonathan sputtered at the action, face heating up once more. He screeched for Walter to stop.

“That’s unclean! Must you always turn something good into a disgusting act.” Jonathan sighed. “You really are too selfish.”

Walter yanked Jonathan forward by the wrists, lips ghosting over lips. “Selfish? When I haven’t received any attention all night? That isn’t very fair.”

Jonathan closed his eyes and pouted. “Good. That is your punishment then.”

“What! Come on!”

“I believe I already did, ‘cum on’.”

“Who taught you such bad humor?”

“A man who won’t be getting any relief tonight unless he unties me.”

“Okay, okay. We can do whatever you want next time, I promise.”


End file.
